


Out In The Open

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in a set of fics that I did to help work through some Writer's Block and to see if I could branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Ideas taken from a prompt meme that was going around tumblr a few months ago.  Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.<br/> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Cass: hold my hand</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"We don’t have to.  It was just an idea."

Scott looks up, expression confused, “What?”

Isaac shrugs, “I mentioned going to prom together and you got this look on your face.  You know, like you were contemplating how much it would cost to flee the country.”  He gives Scott a tight smile, “I get it, okay?  I’m good enough to fuck around with but not good enough to be your prom date.”

"Isaac-"

"No, I get it."  Isaac holds a hand up and backs away from the lockers, "I’m sure Kira will go with her if you ask.”  He nods jerkily, “You’ll look great together.  Have fun."

Scott shuts his locker and hoists his  backpack up onto his shoulder.  He chases after Isaac, “Hey, Isaac, wait up!”  It takes him until the middle of the courtyard to catch up with him.  Scott grabs Isaac’s upper arm and spins him around, “I was calling for you to wait.  Didn’t you hear me?”

Isaac looks around at the people watching them, “I did."  He shrugs, "I just didn’t want to cause a scene so I was-“

Scott takes Isaac’s face between his hands and leans towards him.  He ignores the catcalls from the students around them and bridges the gap between them to press his lips to Isaac’s.

Isaac makes a surprised noise and pulls back, “I didn’t mean for you to kiss me.”

"I wanted to."

"But," Isaac looks around, "people are watching."

Scott threads their fingers together and smiles, “Let them.  I’m through hiding.”

Isaac’s fingers tighten around Scott's and he smiles, “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
